It's Goin' Down
It's Goin Down'' is the last episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series ''The Boondocks. Watch this episodehttp://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B003ZU0XCW Episode The episode begins as Jack Flowers exits the helicopter and walks to the suspected terroist. Jack Flowers asks him a few questions, and as he refuses, Jack starts to kick him in the nuts. He still refuses, but when Jack gets his metal boots equipped, he runs and kicks him in the nuts, which causes the terrorist to call out "Woodcrest". Huey's spy meets him by the tree warning him that the agency is coming to Woodcrest to get him, and Huey exclaims to the spy that he is "retiring". Ed Wuncler lll and Gin Rummy walk toward the Wuncler Plaza. As the security guard lets them in, they tell him that they are retiring from the job. They leave the guard and go up the elevator and place a bomb in a room and leave. Jack enters the Central Terroists Agency and meets the director. He asks him about his girlfriend and tells sad stories about the girls he had dated (Jack failed to save them as they were killed by criminals in different unique ways). The director and Jack discuss stuff about Woodcrest's main domestic terroist, Huey Freeman, and tells Jack he is no normal child. As Ed and Rummy head for Huey's house, they stop by and call Ed Wuncler. Huey runs to his room goes on his computer and purchases tickets, packs his stuff up, and leaves. As Ed and Rummy leave, Ed drops his phone on the chair. Huey runs to Uncle Ruckus' house and threatens him with a knife to drive him to the airport. While Riley and Robert sleep, the agency enters their house to look for Huey. They don't find him, but Jack discovers that he is in the middle of the road. Jack finds them and starts shooting the bus. Huey takes the wheel and they lead to a dead end while Jack takes Huey into custody. Jack asks him a few questions of where the target is, or he will kick him in the nuts, but later discovers an iPhone belonging to Ed Wuncler lll, which reveals where the target is. Jack then tries to call Wuncler Plaza, but gets no answer from the building due to the security guard going to the bathroom for 10 minutes. Jack tells Huey and Ruckus to help the people escape. They try to rescue the security guard, but he won't listen and locks them in the building. Ruckus holds him down, and Huey tries to figure out, while Jack tries to see what Ed and Rummy are doing, and they have a gun fight, but Jack defeats them and takes both of them away. The guard says to Ruckus "'Eat My Ass", ''which Ruckus takes it as an insult and savagely stomps him in the nuts (the Lethal Interjection song ''"Stomp Them In The Nuts" ''plays in the background) but Huey finds out the password is really 'Eat My Ass '''and types it in, unlocking the lobby doors. They later escape and go to Ed Wuncler's house. Wuncler tells them that nothing really matters and attempts to get more money. Jack was about to shoot Ed Wuncler but recives a call from President Barack Obama to telll him not to shoot Wuncler and congratulates him for his work in the mission. They walk outside, where a furious Jack takes Ed III as a hostage and drives off somewhere and Riley and Robert hug Huey, as they walk home together. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes